Terungkap! Keahlian Tersembunyi Indo!
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: One shot. MaleOC!Indonesia dan FemOC!Indonesia Lithuania jengkel dengan kebiasaan main catur Poland dan mencari lawan yang bisa membuat Poland kapok... Dedicated buat para pemain catur Indonesia untuk SEA GAMES!


Terungkap! Keahlian Tersembunyi Indo!

Hetalia Axis Power

Male!OC Indonesia and Fem!OC Indonesia Male!OC

Summary: Lithuania benar-benar jengkel dengan kebiasaan Poland yang selalu seenaknya saat bermain catur. Untuk membuat sahabatnya itu sportif dalam bermain catur, Lithuania mencari-cari Nation-tan yang jago main catur untuk mengalahkan Poland dengan telak dan dengan strategi canggih. Jadilah dia bermain catur dengan banyak orang untuk mengukur kemampuan mereka, sampai takdir membawanya kepada seorang laki-laki yang tak pernah ia sangka.

* * *

><p><em>"Yak! Ratumu sudah jatuh, Po!"<em> seru Lithuania girang setelah dia menyekak ratu Poland dengan kudanya. _"Satu langkah lagi, rajamu akan tumbang!"_ Nation-tan yang hobby cross dress itu tidak terima dia kalah, lagi, dari Lithuania.

_"Baiklah… Sekarang saatnya untuk mengaktifkan POLAND RULE~"_

"_**Eh**_!" Lithuania tersentak, "_Jangan_-"

"_Hahahahaha_~" Terlambat, Poland sudah dengan asyik dan seenaknya menggerakkan pionnya dan asal menyekak pion Lithuania sampai semua bidak Lithuania habis sementara semua bidak Poland lengkap dan tersebar diatas papan. "_Aku menang, Liet_~" katanya dengan sok.

Nation-tan berambut coklat itu memijit kepalanya lantaran pusing dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Sebenarnya Poland tidak jelek main catur tapi selalu memaksa untuk menang. Jadinya Lithuania selalu dipermainkan bidaknya oleh cross dresser satu ini. "_Hehehehe_~ _Kamu memang payah main catur, Liet~ Selalu kalah denganku~"_

Oke, cukup sudah. Emosi Lithuania sudah mendidih. Dia tahu temannya yang satu ini itu egoisnya minta ampun tapi hanya dalam catur… Hanya dalam catur, demi Tuhan, Lithuania tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan Poland. Tidak dalam catur yang disukainya.

_"Atau aku memang terlalu hebat ya~? Jangan-jangan aku yang paling hebat main catur dari semua orang~"_

Toris Lorinaitis atau lebih dikenal sebagai Lithuania tersenyum pada temannya yang berambut pirang. Senyumnya misterius. "_Mau kucarikan lawan yang pantas buatmu, Po?" _Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan tetap tersenyum_, "Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan orang ini, berarti kamu adalah Master."_

Master… Kata itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Poland dan Nation-tan itu tersenyum pede. "_Boleh saja, Liet… Terserah siapa saja yang kau bawa… Aku pasti menang! Karena aku punya Poland Rule!"_

"_Kita lihat saja nanti, Po_," mata Lithuania dingin dan penuh jengkel, "_Kita lihat saja nanti. Siap-siap untuk kalah. Akan kucarikan kamu lawan kuat dimana Poland Rulemu pun tak mempan."_

* * *

><p>Malamnya, dalam kamarnya, Lithuania mengecek daftar orang-orang yang mungkin jago main catur. Karena permainan catur itu dasarnya strategi, dia mencari orang yang sepertinya lihai.<p>

India yang merupakan negara asal catur patut diperhitungkan. Nanti kalau dia sudah balik dari mengurus Bollywood di Mumbai, Lithuania mau minta tolong tapi sayangnya masih lama negara penyuka festival (mungkin melebihi Finland) itu selesai urusannya.

England yang walau pun wilayahnya sedikit begitu adalah negara penakhluk dan telah menguasai 1/3 daratan bumi dulu. Nanti Lithuania coba main dengan dia… Dicentang.

Germany sepertinya bisa catur tapi karena Lithuania agak sungkan dengannya… Nama Germany dicoret dari daftar.

Prussia? Lithuania langsung mencoret nama ex-nation itu tanpa mikir.

Japan punya shogi yang permainannya seperti catur biasa, mungkin Lithuania bisa coba main dengannya. Diberi tanda centang.

Russia? Bisa dibantai Poland bahkan sebelum selesai menyusun bidak catur.

Estonia? Ah, jangan, Dia sendiri tidak tahan dengan Poland.

Sweden? Asal Lithuania tahan sama tatapannya, dia bisa main. Centang.

America? Ah, jangan. Nanti dia harus mendengarkan celotehan HEROnya. Nanti Lithuania jadi stress sendiri. Coret.

Austria? Ah, Lithuania agak malas meladeni Nation-tan yang manja itu. Ada Hungary yang mungkin diam-diam memotret lagi. Coret.

Swiss? Jangan. Terlalu paranoid orang itu.

Turkey? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba main sama dia… Centang.

_'Nah… Segini dulu…' pikir Lithuania dalam hati, 'Baru nanti cari lawan yang lain!' _

* * *

><p><em>"Jadi kamu mengungjungiku hanya untuk main catur?" <em>tanya England sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

Lithuania mengangguk, _"Aku jengkel dengan Poland. Sekarang aku sedang cari lawan yang bisa membuatnya bungkam dalam catur."_

_"Oke," _England mengangguk, _"Kalau France, dengan senang hati kuterima. Sebenarnya aku agak jengkel juga dengan Poland. Aku akan bantu kamu."_

_"Baiklah..." _Lithuania tersenyum lega, _"Tapi saya tetap harus tahu kemampuanmu."_

_"Baiklah."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

England kalah dari Lithuania pada langkah ke 20 sementara Poland dapat bertahan sampai langkah 30.

_"Maaf, England. Tapi kalau begini kamu tidak bisa melawan Poland."_

England tersenyum bak gentleman_. "Kalau lawanku France, akan kubantai dia."_

_"..."_

_'Apa aku akan mendapat lawan yang kuat untuk mengalahkan Po?'_

* * *

><p>Japan lagi mengurus pangerannya. Lithuania tidak boleh masuk rumah bosnya. Jadilah dia meninggalkan negara Jepang dengan lesu.<p>

* * *

><p>Sweden sedang berlibur dengan Finland dan Sealand juga Hanatamago. Lithuania dengan lesu meninggalkan Swedia.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Jadi kamu datang jauh-jauh kesini untuk mencari lawan yang bisa mengalahkan Poland dalam catur dengan tragis?" <em>jelas Turkey yang sedang asyik makan kebab. Lithuania mengangguk. "_Hm_..." Turkey menggaruk-garuk dagunya. _"Maaf, Kawan. Aku tak terlalu suka atau pintar main catur, jadi tidak bisa bantu kamu. Lagipula aku biasa saja dengan Poland."_

Kepala Lithuania menunduk kecewa.

_"Hei, jangan lesu begitu, Kawan. Walau aku bilang tidak mau main catur, belum tentu aku tidak mau memberimu nasihat. Aku kenal seorang pecatur hebat, kamu bisa coba dengannya."_

_"Benarkah?"_

Turkey tertawa.

_"Ya, jangan remehkan dia! Ini alamatnya. Oh ya, mau kebab?" _Turkey menyodorkan kebab baru.

* * *

><p><em>"Wah, Lithuania. Tumben kamu yang mengunjungi kami."<em>

Nesia menyapa Lithuania hangat ketika dia melihat Nation-tan satu ini tiba-tiba muncul didepan rumah mereka, terlihat canggung. Nesia segera menghentikan aktifisitasnya menyiram tanaman dan membuka pagar. _"Mari, silahkan masuk. Lithuania sudah terlihat kepanasan. Sampai berkeringat begitu."_

Lithuania tersenyum lemah dan mengelap keringat dari dahinya. Matahari di Indonesia benar-benar panas! Global warming benar-benar harus dihentikan! Ketika Lithuania masuk rumah Indo dan Nesia, dirinya langsung menghela napas lega ketika dia merasakan AC. Nesia mempersilahkan Lithuania duduk.

_"Akan kuambilkan handuk dan air putih dingin, Lithuania. Kamu terlihat kepanasan. Tunggu ya."_

Nation-tan berambut coklat itu menatap punggung gadis itu yang menghilang ke dapur. Lithuania memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat. Rumah kembar Indonesia standard. Semua perabotannya entah dari kayu atau bambu yang semuanya diukir. Ada foto-foto hitam putih yang dibingkai sangat indah dengan bingkai yang diukir, tapi terlihat mewah. Ada juga kain-kain batik warna-warni yang digantung di tembok sehingga terlihat seperti pelangi. Ada juga lukisan-lukisan dengan huruf cina. Di sudut ruangan ada TV, DVD player dan PS. Di sudut yang lain, ada gramophone yang antik. Terkesan minimalis namun bernilai. Kesimpulannya, rumah ini nyaman.

_"Lithuania, ini air putih dan handuknya," _Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu menyodorkan segelas air dingin dan handuk yang telah dilipat. Tanpa basa-basi, Lithuania langsung menghabiskan minumnya lalu mengelap keringatnya.

_"Sudah enakan?" _tanya Nesia duduk di kursi seberang Lithuania. _"Biasanya orang Eropa tidak tahan dengan matahari Indonesia."_

_"Ya, aku tahu itu... Hebat kalian bisa tahan...," _kata Lithuania sambil sweat drop. Nesia tersenyum.

_"Jadi ada perlu apa?"_

_"Ah! Aku datang kesini untuk mencari Indo-san! Turkey-san bilang kalau dia jago main catur!"_

Nesia mengerjapkan mata, _"Kamu mau minta tolong soal catur pada Indo? Memangnya ada apa?"_

_"Ah... Begini..."_ Lithuania dengan cepat dan ringkas menceritakan kekesalannya tentang kebiasaan Poland main catur, _"Karena itu aku berharap untuk menemukan seorang pecatur hebat. Kata Turkey-san, Indo yang terhebat."_

"Matur nuwun, Lithuania." terdengar suara masculine dari belakang Lithuania dan dia menengok ke belakang. Dia terperanjat dan nyaris mendapat serangan stroke. Indo berdiri dibelakangnya, belepotan lumpur dan kotor, rambutnya berantakan dan ditangannya ada celurit yang telah berkarat tapi tetap tajam. Untung sekarang masih terang, kalau ini sudah malam, Lithuania benar-benar akan berpikir kalau Indo itu seorang serial killer. _"Maaf, kotor begini. Aku habis motong rumput dan ngurusin kebun. Aku mandi dulu ya~" _kata Indo yang lalu pergi.

_"Santai saja, Lithuania. Oh ya, mau beli batik? Kalau kamu order, nanti sekalian kujahitkan deh~" _kata Nesia polos menunjukkan sehelai kain batik dari begitu banyak tumpukan yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelahnya. Nation-tan berambut coklat itu sweat drop tapi akhirnya meladeni Nesia.

* * *

><p><em>"Jadi kamu ingin main catur denganku dulu, Lithuania?" <em>tanya Indo sambil tersenyum begitu dia selesai menyusun bidak-bidaknya.

_"Iya," _Nation-tan bermata biru itu mengangguk, _"Aku ingin mencari pecatur yang melebihi Poland."_

_"Memangnya dia jago?"_

_"Sebenarnya dia itu lumayan tapi selalu kesal denganku yang selalu mengalahkannya. Dengan kekanak-kanakan dia lalu menyusun lagi bidaknya dan seenaknya menyekak bidakku. Aku ingin ad seseorang memberikan dia kekalahan yang tak terduga. Kalau bisa, instan."_

Indo mangut-mangut.

_"Ayo mulai... Ah! Kamu dapat bidak putih! Kamu maju duluan, Indo-san." _

"Oke..."

Permainan dimulai. Indo memajukan satu pion, begitu juga Lithuania. Pion demi pion maju, bidak demi bidak lalu kuda Lithuania mematikan satu pion Indo. Nation-tan berambut hitam itu hanya memindahkan luncusnya. Kuda Lithuania langsung menghabisinya. Sekarang raja Indo rentan sekali, kuda dan ratu Lithuania bisa langsung menyambarnya. Lithuania menatap Indo. Kemampuannya main catur biasa saja. Demi jaga-jaga, Lithuania memindahkan bentengnya didepan rajanya.

Indo memandangnya, Lithuania memandang balik. Indo tersenyum dan mengangkat kudanya.

"Checkmate."

AAAAH!

Lithuania mangap melihat kuda Indo yang sekarang bertengger di tempat rajanya tadi. Setelah dilihat-lihat, kuda Indo memang bisa langsung melesat karena sisi kiri papan catur itu nyaris kosong. Dengan lihai, kuda itu bisa melesat melewati 2 pion Lithuania dan mematikan rajanya. Lithuania menatap Indo yang tersenyum ramah.

_"Game yang bagus."_

Lithuania malah menelan ludah. Senyum Indo... Walau ramah tapi misterius.

_"Jadi, Lithuania ingin aku mengalahkan Poland dalam berapa langkah?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Wah~ Liet~ Kamu sudah balik~ Oh? Siapa nih~"<em>

Indo dan Nesia tersenyum dari belakang Lithuania yang tersenyum canggung. Poland langsung memerhatikan style kembar itu. Indo memakai kaos putih biasa dan celana panjang hitam. Tapi dia memakai dog tag dan mengikatkan sebuah kain bermotif kotak putih-hitam di pinggangnya. Ada juga ikat kepala merah putih terikat diseputar kepalanya. Nesia memakai sebuah summer dress batik bewarna pink dengan motif bunga dan garis bewarna putih dengan sebuah jaket lengan pendek dari bahan jeans sebagai atasan. Dia memakai wedges bewarna putih dan rambutnya diikat kuda. Sebuah bunga putih besar (Danau Toba) disematkan di ikatan rambutnya.

_"Nesia-chan~ Stylemu, like, imuuut!"_

"Thank you, Poland!"

_"Po, ini aku bawa Indo. Dia akan main catur melawanmu."_

Poland menatap Indo, menilai, sebelum senyum mengejek terurai. "Oh~"

Indo tersenyum.

Lithuania entah kenapa merinding.

Perasaannya mengatakan kalau ini bakal berdarah-darah...

* * *

><p><em><strong>JREEEEEEENG<strong>_

Poland, negara yang selalu bangkit dari berbagai masalah bak burung legenda Phoenix, juga dikenal sebagai Land of Fields, akan bertanding catur melawan personifikasi laki-laki Indonesia, Indo, yang dikenal sebaga Negeri Bambu Runcing dan disebut sebagai Macan Yang Tertidur.

Bidak putih dan bidak hitam telah berbaris diatas papan hitam putih yang berkilat. Masing-masing kubu seperti tidak mau mengalah di medan perang yang mempertaruhkan martabat ini.

Lithuania lagi-lagi menelan ludah karena gugup dan was-was sementara Nesia yang duduk disebelahnya dengan santai menyeruput tehnya.

_"Hehehe~ Karena aku ini, like, baik hati, kamu boleh pegang biji putih!" _seru Poland. Indonesia tersenyum riang.

_"Benarkah? Terima kasih!"_

Indo sambil bersenandung menggerakkan satu pion. Poland membalas dengan menggerakkan kuda. Indo memajukan satu pion lagi-Poland ikut memajukan satu pion-Indo memajukan satu pion lagi-Kuda Poland menyambar satu pion-Indo lagi-lagi memajukan pion- Pion Indo maju-Kuda Poland membunuhnya-Luncus Indo mematikan kuda Poland-Poland menggerakkan kudanya yang satu lagi- Pion Indo mematikan kudanya

Poland memberi pandangan marah kepada Indo yang tersenyum.

Poland mengerahkan menterinya- Indo mengerahkan pion- Poland menggerakkan luncus- Indo mengerahkan kuda- Poland menggerakkan benteng- Benteng Indo langsung mematikannya- Poland memindahkan menteri- Benteng Indo yang satu lagi meyerangnya- Ratu Poland maju ke arah ratu Indo

Dalam detik itu, Lithuania benar-benar merasakan bahaya. Dilihatnya wajah Indo, keramahannya hilang dan keteduhan yang biasanya ada di matanya berganti ke amarah yang mendidih tapi tenang. Mata Indo berubah menjadi mata elang yang jelas-jelas sedang menargetkan mangsanya dan mencabiknya.

Indo segera memindahkan kedua bentengnya sehingga melindungi raja dan ratu sekaligus. Poland mengerahkan pionnya yang tersisa. Langsung dibabat habis oleh kuda Indo. Poland berusaha melindungi ratunya dengan pion tapi menteri Indo membunuhnya. Poland mengerahkan ratunya tapi entah dari mana, ratu Indo membantai raja Poland, dengan suara keras pula.

_**TAK**_

"Checkmate," kata Indo dingin. Lithuania dan Poland memandang papan catur dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Datang dari mana ratu Indo?

_"Kalau begitu... POLAND RULE-"_

_**DAK**_

Indo menghentakkan rajanya di papan catur sambil memandang Poland dengan mata elang yang dingin. Sampai merinding Poland menatap matanya.

_"Kau kalah. Aku menang."_

Tenang, dingin, telak

Poland terduduk lemas di kursinya. Kemampuan catur Indo berada diatasnya. Lithuania menatap mulutnya yang mangap dan menelan ludah. Tadi... Game yang benar-benar hebat... Siapa sangka negara dunia ketiga seperti Indo dapat menang telak dari negara Eropa seperti Poland?

_"Poland, kamu tahu apa yang jadi kelemahanmu dalam catur?" _tanya Indo dingin. Poland mengangkat wajahnya. _"Karena kamu menganggap remeh pemain dan permainan itu sendiri. Kamu merasa bahwa kalau itu kamu, peraturan catur itu semua valid. Kamu tidak menghargai lawan dan peran masing-masing bidak. Dirimu yang memutuskan nasib bidak-bidakmu. Mereka bergantung padamu."_

_"Bagiku... Pion itu pemuda-mudiku yang mempertaruhkan nyawa bagi Indonesia. Kuda itu hewan Indonesia yang akan berjuang sampai mati agar dia sendiri hidup. Hukum alam. Benteng adalah alam Indonesia yang melindungi kami dari para penjajah dan memberi kami rasa aman. Menteri adalah orang-orang pemerintahan kami. Raja adalah generasi pemuda selanjutnya... Ratu..."_

Indo menatap Nesia dengan mata teduh.

_"Ratu adalah adik perempuanku, Nesia. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang selalu kulindungi dari dulu sampai sekarang dengan taruhan nyawa." _

"Indo..." Nesia memandang abangnya dengan haru.

_'Pantas Indo berubah saat ratunya terancam... Kalau gaya permainan Indo yang begini ditambah dedikasinya... Po dari awal tidak ada kesempatan menang sebelum dia menempatkan dirinya di posisi Indo...,' _pikir Lithuania sambil memandang Negeri Bambu Runcing itu.

_"Ketika aku berperang, aku selalu menggunakan taktik gerilya... Lalu aku menerapkannya dalam catur... Tersembunyi... Riskan... Mengulur waktu... Tapi tujuannya satu. Untuk tetap hidup dan merdeka," _kata Indo dengan nada tegas.

"Indo..."

Indo tersenyum. _"Kalau kamu kesal, bagaimana kalau kamu mencoba untuk adil? Mungkin ada sisi yang belum pernah kamu lihat sebelumnya."_

Poland cemberut dan melihat kebawah. Nesia mendekatinya.

_"Poland... Aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu ceria lagi~" _Nesia menarik tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu darinya...

Setumpuk besar kain batik...

Mata Poland langsung berbinar-binar.

_"Woooow! Beautiful! Like, awesome!"_

_"Kalau mau, nanti kamu bisa pesan baju dari batik ini! Nanti kujahitkan!"_

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku design!"_

Lithuania sweat drop, Indo hanya tersenyum.

Poland menoleh pada Lithuania.

_"Liet! Nanti jadi sparring partnerku ya! Aku mau mengalahkan Indo!"_

Lithuania tersenyum. "Yup!"

_"Kutunggu saat itu, Poland." _jawab Indo ramah, _"Tapi tak boleh pakai Poland Rule lagi."_

_"OH! Aku takkan pakai itu lagi!" _mata Poland berbinar.

EH?

_"AKU AKAN PAKAI TOTALLY AWESOME POLAND RULE!"_

Aduh...

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

****_"Poland, kamu tahu tidak Nation-tan yang pantas dijadikan suami?"_

_"Tahu?"_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Liet!"_

__Indo langsung memandang punggung Lithuania yang sedang menyeduh teh didapur bareng Nesia.

Bisa masak, bisa mengurus Poland dan America, baik hati, mau mengalah

_'Lumayan...'_

Lithuania merinding tanpa alasan jelas.

Indo sudah mencatat Lithuania sebagai kanditat suami Nesia.

Nun jauh di Amsterdam, Belanda, seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan penyuka kelinci mendapat firasat buruk mengenai bertambahnya saingan cinta Nesia dan sang kembaran yang makin menyusahkan.

* * *

><p><span>THE END<span>


End file.
